staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Października 2001
06:30 Proszę o odpowiedź; powt. 06:45 Przystanek Unia 07:35 Zwierzęta świata; Kangury rude cz.2; film dok.prod.angielskiej stereo; powt. 08:10 Czarodziejski peryskop; odc.17 - Detektyw Skrzeczek; przyrodniczy serial dok.prod.angielskiej dzieci 08:35 Teleranek 09:05 Zew krwi; odc.5 - Czas Ognia Lisa; serial prod. kanadyjskiej 09:50 Zwiążmy się w nadziei 10:00 Tydzień 10:35 Więzy krwi; odc.1; serial prod.TVP 11:20 Zwiążmy się w nadziei 11:25 Wybierz teledysk 11:50 Zwiążmy się w nadziei 12:00 Anioł Pański; transmisja modlitwy 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Przyjaciele 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Od przedszkola do Opola 13:40 Poszukiwacze skarbów; teleturniej stereo 14:05 Zwiążmy się w nadziei 14:15 Noble House; odc.4-ost.; serial prod.USA 15:50 XXII Lidzbarskie Biesiady Humoru i Satyry; Laureaci; stereo 16:25 Dwadzieścia jeden; teleturniej stereo 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 17:35 Lokatorzy; Kąsek dla kolekcjonera; serial TVP stereo 18:05 Śmiechu warte 18:30 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Przygody Myszki Miki i Kaczora Donalda; serial anim.prod.USA 19:25 Zwiążmy się w nadziei 19:30 Wiadomości 19:52 Sport 19:58 Pogoda 20:05 Przeprowadzki; odc.5-Rondel kuchmistrza Sokołka; serial TVP 21:05 Sportowa Jedynka 21:45 Studio sport; Wyścigowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski 22:15 Uczta kinomana; Tańczący z wilkami cz.1; Dances with Wolfves; 1990 film fab.prod.USA 00:15 Wokół toru - magazyn żużlowy 00:30 Noc internauty 01:00 Zakończenie programu 06:50 Film dla niesłyszących; Pogranicze w ogniu; odc.1/24; serial TVP 07:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 08:00 Program lokalny 09:00 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny; odc.75/97; serial prod.USA 09:25 Psi świat; odc.6/26 - Shnelvis; serial prod.kanadyjskiej 09:45 Nagroda Literacka - Nike 2001 - nominacje 09:50 I ty możesz zostać gwiazdą 10:15 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii 10:30 Wyprawa z National Geographic; Indyjskie ludojady; serial dok. prod. USA 11:25 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Gorlicki smak 11:50 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii 12:05 Wichry namiętności; odc.3/5; serial prod.francuskiej 13:40 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.349 -Sztywniak; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na sukces; Anita Lipnicka; stereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.72 - Przełomowa decyzja; serial prod. TVP 17:00 Święta wojna; Memento mori; serial TVP 17:30 7 dni świat 18:00 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Elton John 20:00 Gala Piosenki Studenckiej; Student żebrak ale pan /2/ 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Sport-telegram 21:28 Prognoza pogody 21:35 Kruk; odc.16/22; serial prod. USA zgodą rodziców 22:25 Losowanie audiotele 22:30 Studio Teatralne Dwójki; Ciałopalenie; 1999 autor: Marek Bukowski stereo 23:55 Doktor Faustus; Doktor Faustus; 1982 film fab. prod. niemieckiej 02:40 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic (19) - serial anim. prod. francuskiej 7.30 Bajki Hektora (20) - serial anim. prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańskiej 8.00 Dom, poduchy i kaczuchy 8.40 Impresje 9.00 Święty - serial sensacyjny prod. brytyjskiej 10.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 Film dokumentalny 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial fantastyczny prod. USA 12.35 Moda 12.45 Podaj cegłę - magazyn 13.15 Co słychać doktorku? - felieton 13.30 Małe co nieco 13.45 Piastowskie ścieżki: Gniezno - Giecz Poznań 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn 14.30 Serial dokumentalny 15.25 Klasztory polskie 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu hiszpańskiego - serial prod. włoskiej 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Kabaret - uśmiechnij się 18.00 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Łódź 3 proponuje 18.30 Cwał - komedia prod. polskiej 20.00 Sport 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.25 Bywalec 21.40 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 Kino mocne: Gorączka dety - film fabularny 23.35 Program sportowy 0.05 Program na jutro 6.00 Disco Polo Live (290) - program muzyczny 7.00 4x4 7.30 Magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Serial animowany dla najmłodszych 8.30 Faceci w czerni (46) - serial animowany 9.00 Hugo - program dla najmłodszych 9.30 Power Rangers (247) - serial dla młodzieży 9.55 Disco Relax 11.00 Dharma i Greg (84) - amerykański serial komediowy 11.30 Teraz Ty (8) - serial prod. USA 12.00 Power Rangers Turbo - serial prod. japońsko-amerykańskiej 13.50 Zawód: szpieg (6) - serial prod. USA 14.45 Benny Hill 15.20 Fundacja Polsat 15.30 Informacje 15.40 Prognoza pogody 15.45 Rodzina zastępcza (70) - polski serial obyczajowy 16.15 Myszka Walewska (3) - polski serial komediowy 16.45 Pietrzak Show - kabaret 17.35 Chciwość czyli żądza pieniądza 18.30 Informacje 18.50 Sport 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Rozbitkowie (6) - serial prod. Kanada-Niemcy 20.00 Życiowa szansa: gra - zabawa 20.55 Zerwane więzi 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 21.55 Wywiad z wampirem - film grozy prod. amerykańskiej 0.10 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsatu) 1.15 Magazyn sportowy 3.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.20 Telesklep 7.50 Przygody Pytalskich (7/26)- serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Alvin - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.25 Czary mary - film rodzinny, USA, reż. Stuart Margolin, wyk.: Mary Kate Olsen, Ashley Olsen, Cloris Leachman, Phil Fondacaro, Eric McCormack, Kelly Fox 10.05 Meteor - film katastroficzny, USA, rei. Ronald Neame, wyk.: Sean Connery, Natalie Wood, Karl Malden, Brlan Keith, Martin Landau, Trevor Howard, Henry Fonda, Joseph Campanetla 12.00 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Przygody Supermana (34/66) - serial przygodowy, USA 13.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.35 Kosmiczny mecz - film rodzinny, USA, reż. Joe Pytka, wyk.: Michael Jordan, Królik Bugs, Wayne Knight, Theresa Randle 16.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 17.15 Nauka jazdy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.45 Ananasy z mojej klasy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Big Brother - Ring 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Superwizjer 22.40 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 23.10 Noktowizjer 23.45 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.15 Big Brother - zobacz więcej 1.10 Piosenki miłosne - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiel, rei. Louis Gossett Jr., Robert Townsend, Andre Braugher, wyk.: Robert Townsend, Rachel Crawford, Andre Braugher 2.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|80x80px 5.30 Droga do Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży 6.50 Grona gniewu - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 9.30 Droga do Avonlea - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Długa droga do domu - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 KINOmaniaK 12.30 Infor 12.45 Inf. gospodarczy 13.00 Czwórka na topie 13.30 A kuku 14.00 Gang Olsena gra o wielką stawkę - komedia prod. duńskiej 15.50 Droga do sławy - serial obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 16.50 Gladiatorzy 17.20 Między nami, partnerami - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 17.45 Dziennik i informacje sportowe 18.05 Jej caly świat - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.35 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe - film dokumentalny 19.30 Hoboczaki - serial animowany 20.00 Gladiatorzy 20.55 Millennium (9) - serial science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Drogowka - magazyn policyjny 22.20 Supergol - magazyn piłkarski 22.50 Byle do jutra 3 - film sensacyjny prod. Hongkong 1.15 Millennium (10) - serial sf. prod. amerykansklej 2.05 Super VIP 2.35 Strefa P 3.10 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Teledyski 8.00 Odjazdowe kreskowki: Delfy, Wilki morskie, Sylvan, Przygody Papirusa, Speed Racer, Grupa specjalna Eko - filmy animowane 10.35 Teleshopping 11.25 SeaQuest - serial fantastycznonaukowy 12.15 Zakazana miłość - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.50 Teleokazja - podroże 14.20 Słoneczny patrol - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 15.15 Urodzony wśród orangutanow - film przyrodniczy 16.15 Ciemna strona słońca - dramat obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 18.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny, rezyseria Leo Zahn, występują: Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert i Inni 19.00 Bez fikcji: Dowód wyssany z palca - film dokumentalny 20.00 Na ostrzu noża - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej, reżyseria Marlo Azzopardl 21.50 Śmierć za śmierć - dramat sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 23.30 Potajemne igraszki 2 - film erotyczny prod. amerykanskiej, występują: Martin Hewitt, Marie Leroux 1.05 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny prod. niemieckiej left|thumb|80x80px 06:10 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 55 - Słodki koleżka; serial prod.TVP; reż: Piotr Wereśniak; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska; powt. 07:05 Słowo na niedzielę 07:10 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Król życia, czyli spotkanie z Jerzym Pietrkiewiczem; reportaż Janusza Kędziory; powt. 07:40 Spotkania z tradycją; Bibułkarki; program Magdaleny Makaruk 08:05 Fraglesy; cz. II odc. 42 - Dzień, w którym umarła muzyka; serial anim. prod. angielskiej 08:30 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie 2001; A. Dvorak - Serenada E-dur op. 22 (STEREO); .; wyk: Sinfonietta Cracovia, dyryguje Tadeusz Wojciechowski 09:00 Literatura według Długosza; Teofil Lenartowicz; widowisko poetyckie; reż: Krzysztof Magowski; wyk: narrator i twórca piosenek - Leszek Długosz 09:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 320 - To byłby piękny majątek; telenowela TVP; powt. 09:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 321 - Zwidy; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:10 Doktor Murek; 1939 film fab. prod. polskiej (91', cz.-biały); reż: Juliusz Gardan; wyk: Franciszek Brodniewicz, Janina Wilczówna, Ina Benita, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Nora Ney 11:45 Dary i ludzie; Wota możnych rodów; film dokumentalny Teresy Olearczyk 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Czasy; katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12:25 Piękno, pamięć, pietyzm; film dokumentalny Rafała Kalinowskiego 12:50 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła Matki Bożej Różańcowej - Piaseczno 14:10 Teatr dla Dzieci; Czarodziejskie krzesiwo; 2000 scenariusz: Jerzy Bielunas na motywach baśni Hansa Christiana Andersena (43'); reż: Jerzy Bielunas; wyk: Mariusz Drężek, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Krzysztof Dracz, Jolanta Zalewska 14:55 Spotkanie z Balladą; Wielkie łowy cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 15:40 Biografie; Non possumus. Prymas Stefan Wyszyński; cz. 2; film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 16:30 Ludzie listy piszą 16:50 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 M jak miłość; odc. 5; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Ryszard Zatorski; wyk: Witold Pyrkosz, Teresa Lipowska, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Cezary Morawski 18:00 Eliminacje MŚ w piłce nożnej Polska - Ukraina 19:15 Dobranocka; Sceny z życia smoków; odc. 5 /7/ - Nocne przygody żaby; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 20:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Sztuka kochania; 1989 komedia prod. polskiej (98'); reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecieńska, Piotr Machalica, Piotr Polk, Anna Romantowska 21:35 XXVIII Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe-Śpiewajmy poezję; powt. 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 22:55 Europalia 2001; relacja z otwarcia Festiwalu Kultury Polskiej w Belgii 23:10 Azyl na Piaskach; film dokumentalny Krzysztofa Kalukina 00:05 Spotkania z tradycją; Bibułkarki; program Magdaleny Makaruk; powt. 00:30 Dary i ludzie; Wota możnych rodów; film dokumentalny Teresy Olearczyk; powt. 00:45 Salwa; film dok.Bohdana Kosińskiego 01:15 Sceny z życia smoków; odc. 5 /7/ - Nocne przygody żaby; serial animowany prod. polskiej; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:54 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Bohaterowie Filmowej Wyobraźni; Sztuka kochania; 1989 komedia prod. polskiej (98'); reż: Jacek Bromski; wyk: Joanna Trzepiecieńska, Piotr Machalica, Piotr Polk, Anna Romantowska; powt. 03:35 Finał wieńczy FAMĘ - Koncert laureatów FAMA 2001; (STEREO) 04:20 Kalejdoskop Folkloru; reportaż; powt. 04:35 Zaproszenie; Pilskie - lasy, woda i pogoda; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Smak grzybów; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb7.00 Jednostka Kisiel (2) - film dok. (powt.) 8.00 Powrót Dogtaniana (25) - serial anim. 8.30 Historie biblijne (5) - serial anim. 9.00 Wyprawy w nieznane: Skarbiec Gór Kaukazu - film dok. 10.00 Krzyżacy (2) - film hist., Polska 1960 11.45 Kościół żywy - magazyn, w tym: Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.30 Non possumus: Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej 1944-1989 (5) - film dok. 13.30 Wielcy detektywi - Prostota Philipa Marlowe'a - film dok., W. Bryt. 14.30 Arsene Lupin (15) - serial sens., Francja 1971 15.30 Cudowne lata (82) - serial obycz., USA 1987 16.00 Covington Cross (2) - serial kostiumowy, Wielka Brytania/USA 1992 16.50 Jak się robi...? - rep. 17.10 Zdarzyło się jutro (10): Zły człowiek - serial sens., USA 1996-2000 18.10 Nie lubię poniedziałku - kom. obycz., Polska 1971 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.20 Sport 20.25 Pogoda 20.30 Detektyw w sutannie (5) - serial sens., USA 1989-1991, reż. Charles Dubin, wyk. Tom Bosley, Tracy Nelson, Mary Wickes (50 min) 21.25 Piątka u Semki - pr. publ. 22.00 Widzialne i niewidzialne - mag. zjawisk niezwykłych 22.30 Wielcy detektywi - Prostota Philipa Marlowe'a - film dok., W. Bryt. (powt.) 23.25 Non possumus: Kościół katolicki wobec władzy komunistycznej 1944-1989 (5) - film dok. (powt.) 0.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 06.30 W krzywym zwierciadle - wakacje - komedia, USA 1983 08.05 Kobiety na wybiegu (2): Supermodelki - film dok., USA 09.00 Gwiezdny chłopak - film SF, USA 10.45 Na planie serialu: Kompania braci 11.20 Samolot dziadka - film fam., USA 12.45 Siostra z innej planety - film fam., USA 14.10 Po prostu pisz - film rom., USA 15.50 Razem i oddzielnie - film romantyczny, USA 1998 17.30 W krzywym zwierciadle - wakacje - komedia, USA 1983 19.00 Madonna - Drowned World - koncert z Detroit 21.00 Premiera: Człowiek przyszłości - film romantyczny, USA 1999 23.05 Blair Witch Project - horror, USA 00.25 Hudson Hawk - kom., USA 1991 02.05 Rytmy nocy - kom., USA 1998 03.55 Niebezpieczny romans - thriller, USA 1998 05.25 Kobiety na wybiegu (2): Supermodelki - film dok., USA thumb|left|115px 8.00 Zbuntowana piętnastolatka - film obycz. USA 1956, reż. Edmund Goulding 9.35 Film krótkometrażowy: Grzejnik firmy Electric 9.45 Weterani soul - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1995 12.10 Niebo i ziemia - film historyczny, Japonia/Kanada 1990, reż. Haruki Kadokawa, wyk.: Atsuko Asana, Takaaki Enoki 13.55 Dokument: Mosfilm - zwierciadło imperium 14.50 Jego najlepszy numer - komedia, USA 1973, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk.: Mel Steward, Donald Sutherland, Peter Boyle, Jane Fonda 16.25 Ale kino - komedia, USA 1978, reż. Stanley Donen, wyk.: George C. Scott, Red Buttons, Eli Wallach 18.10 Zabójstwo chińskiego bukmachera - film obycz., USA 1976, reż. Jonh Cassavetes, wyk.: Ben Gazzara, Timothy Carey, Seymour Cassel 20.00 Wytrawne Ale!: Taxi Blues - dramat, Rosja/Francja 1990, reż. Pavel Lungin, wyk.: Piotr Mamonov, Piotr Zajczenko, Vladimir Kashpur, Elena Safonova, 21.50 Chora z miłości - film obycz., Francja 1987, reż. Jacques Deray, wyk.: Nasstasja Kinsky, Jean Huguess Anglade, Michel Piccoli, Jean-Claude Brialy 23.45 Milioner - film obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Sylwester Szyszko, wyk.: Janusz Gajos, Paweł Kruk, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Witold Pyrkosz left|thumb 07.00 Jeden dzień z życia pewnej pary - film obycz., USA 1994 09.00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2) - film fantasy, USA 2001 11.00 Kino "Flamingo" - dramat, USA 13.00 Z miłości czy dla pieniędzy - komedia, USA 1984 15.00 Katts i pies (17) - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1988 15.30 Katts i pies (18) - serial przyg., Kanada 16.00 Wyprawa "Jednorożca" (2) - film fantasy, USA 2001 18.00 Dopiąć swego: Historia Kerry Ellison - dramat, Kanada/USA 1996 20.00 Monsignor Renard (2) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Margaret - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Ross Cramer, wyk.: Rebecca Edwards, Bill Paterson, Sinead Cusack 24.00 Monsignor Renard (2) - serial obycz. 02.00 Katts i pies (17) - serial przyg. 02.30 Katts i pies (18) - serial przyg. 03.00 Margaret - film obycz., W. Bryt. 05.00 U zarania (1) - film hist., USA left|thumb 09.00 Cybernetyczni wojownicy 09.55 Brygada N 10.50 (A) Na ratunek ogrodom: Przestrzeń 11.15 (A) Wyczarowane z drewna: Domek 11.45 Niesamowite maszyny: Wysokie budynki. Lęk wysokości 12.40 Wojna U-Bootów 13.30 Mój Titanic: Chwila prawdy 14.25 Wszystko o...: Ludzkie ciało 15.15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna 16.10 W krainie tasmańskiego diabła 17.05 (A) Wyścig z robotami 18.00 Niesamowite maszyny: Głębokie nurkowanie 19.00 Łowca krokodyli: Krokodyle wśród rewolucji 20.00 Egipt: Chaos i królowie 21.00 (A) Pod bandażami. Tajemniczy świat mumii (1) 22.00 (A) Pod bandażami. Tajemniczy świat mumii (2) 23.00 (A) Pod bandażami. Tajemniczy świat mumii (3) 24.00 Cała prawda o impotencji 01.00 Instynkt: Potrzeba prokreacji 02.00 Podróże do krańców Ziemi: Kraina strachu 03.00 Zakończenie programu (A) - program w wersji oryginalnej left|thumb 08.00 Psie profesje: Gracie, Tiger i Klondike 08.30 Tętno Ziemi 09.00 Hibernacja niedźwiedzi 10.00 Opowieść o orle 11.00 Kraina anakondy 12.00 Ciche wybrzeża Indii 12.30 Hipopotamy - wielkie paszcze 13.00 Śmiertelne kły - żarłacze ludojady 14.00 Psie profesje: Gracie, Tiger i Klondike 14.30 Tętno Ziemi 15.00 Hibernacja niedźwiedzi 16.00 Opowieść o orle 17.00 Kraina anakondy 18.00 Ciche wybrzeża Indii 18.30 Hipopotamy - wielkie paszcze 19.00 W świecie ośmiornic (1) 20.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką 21.00 W obronie Korubo 22.00 Zagadka krzywej wieży 23.00 Głębiny i nurkowie 24.00 Skarby świata: Skarby chińskiej pustyni 01.00 Pożegnanie z Afryką left|thumb 06.25 Ostatni koloniści - film dokumentalny 07.25 Trudne związki Danielle - film dok. 08.55 Święto niedźwiedzia - film dok. 09.25 Portret rodzinny: Paryżanie z Owernii 10.20 Podzielony Berlin - film dokumentalny 11.25 Prażony ryż - film dokumentalny 12.20 Samotna planeta: Syria, Jordania i Liban - serial dokumentalny 13.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 13.30 De Gaulle, polityk wielkich wyzwań (3/6): Między nami a komunistami 14.30 Posłaniec między dwoma światami 15.55 Praca na czarno - film dokumentalny 16.25 Tor w mieście - film dokumentalny 17.20 Historia wina (5/13): Cenne, lecz nietrwałe - serial dokumentalny 17.50 Thomas Jefferson (1/2) - serial dok. 19.20 Spojrzenie na sztukę: Nike z Samotraki 19.35 Dzienniki Sandora 20.30 W labiryncie języków (6-ost.): Tłumaczenie symultaniczne - serial dok. 21.35 Mistrzowie jazzu: Ray Baretto 22.30 Pogrzebane lustro (1/5): Dziewica i byk 23.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (141) 00.30 Hubert Selby junior - film dok. 01.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 13.00 Francuskie szlaki wodne: Region Beaujolais 13.30 W 80 dni dookoła świata: Przez most do Greenwich 14.00 W podróży...: Republika Dominikańska i Jamajka 14.30 Krótkie wycieczki do Irlandii: Hrabstwo Wicklow 15.00 Podróże Nicka Sandersa po świecie: Ameryka jaką znam 15.30 Na nartach w Ameryce: Aspen i Snowmass 16.00 Pocztówki z Australii: Tasmania 17.00 Śpiewająca rzeka Missisipi: Amerykanie starzy i młodzi 18.00 Trasy alternatywne: Miami 18.30 Crawshaw i jego malowniczy szlak: Petra 19.00 W podróży...: Grecja i Jamajka 19.30 Grubas w Kent: Ogród Anglii 20.00 Nie zapomnij paszportu: Na południu Tunezji 21.00 Rejsy odkrywców: Wyspy Podwietrzne 22.00 Kubańskie wspomnienia 23.00 Wakacje w słońcu: Senegal 23.30 Na horyzoncie: Singapur i Azja Południowo-Wschodnia 0.00 Podróże Nicka Sandersa po świecie: Ameryka jaką znam 0.30 Morska podróż: Castletownsend i Lough Hyne left|thumb 09.30 Ogrody - Barrington Court, Cragside, Dunham Massey 10.30 Wyspy Brytyjskie 11.00 Utah - Monument Valley 11.30 Słynne rezydencje - Palermo: willa S. Marco Flavia 12.00 Trans-Azja - Kirgistan: Jezioro Issyk-kul 12.30 Żeglując wzdłuż Lazurowego Wybrzeża 13.00 Massachusetts: wybrzeże wielorybników 13.30 Warszawa - Częstochowa: duch narodu 14.00 Monachium: Bavaria Felix 14.30 Weneccy święci (1) 15.00 Sail Away - Meksyk 15.30 Wędrówki - Australia 16.30 Rzeki - Francja: l'Aff i la Villaine 17.00 Rejsy - z Miami do Cozumel 17.30 Relacja z regat "Monaco Classic Week - Trophe Prada" 18.30 Taste of - Węgry: Peszt 19.00 Pielgrzymowanie 19.30 Wyspy Brytyjskie 20.00 Przygoda w Appalachach 21.00 Brazylia: Trancoso - Imbiriba 21.30 Hiszpania - legendarna Andaluzja 22.00 Londyn - tradycje 22.30 Klub Marcopolo - Tyg. Inf. Turystycznej 23.00 Madagaskar - Tana 23.30 Słynne rezydencje - Bergamo: pałac Fogaccia Clusone left|thumb 09.00 Mecz ligi NHL: Relacja z Mellon Arena w Pittsburghu (powt.) 11.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 12.00 Eliminacje MŚ 2002 w piłce nożnej: Relacja ze Stadionu Śląskiego w Chorzowie z meczu: Polska - Ukraina (powt.) 14.00 Igrzyska olimpijskie 1996 - przypomnienie igrzysk olimpijskich w Atlancie 15.00 Relacja ze spotkania 6. rundy rozgrywek play off żużlowej ekstraligi (na żywo) 18.00 Western Union - cotygodniowy mag. piłkarskich aktualności 18.30 Kręgle - relacja z zawodów w Dundee 19.30 Formuła Nippon - relacja z zawodów w Japonii 20.30 Motowizja - mag. aktualności ze świata sportów motorowych 21.00 Mecz ligi NHL: Carolina Hurricans - Dallas Stars 23.30 Złote momenty igrzysk olimpijskich: sylwetki Paavo Nurmiego, Grega Luganisa i Alberta Tomby (powt.) thumb|left|100px 14.00 Jak delfiny (Little Dolphins) - film familijny, Grecja 1993, reż. Dinos Demopoulos, wyk. Stavros Doyakos, Constantina Alevra, Spyros Pantazis, Nikitas Chronis, (120 min.) 16.00 Szwejk z Wiednia I (Bockerer I) - tragikomedia, Austria 1981, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Karl Merkatz, Ida Krottendorf, Heinz Marecek, (120 min.) 18.00 Świętoszek (Le Tartuffe) - komedia, Francja 1984, reż. Gerard Depardieu, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Elizabeth Depardieu, Francois Perier, (150 min.) 20.30 Dziesięć tysięcy dni (Tizezer Nap) - dramat, Węgry 1967, reż. Ferenc Kosa, wyk. Tibor Molnar, Gyongyi Buros, Andras Kozak, Janos Koltai, (120 min.) 22.30 W cieniu Kaina (La Sombra de Cain) - thriller, Hiszpania 1999, reż. Paco Lucio, wyk. Esebio Poncela, Laia Marrull, Juan de Juanes, (90 min.) 24.00 Człowiek na dachu (Man on the Roof) - thriller, Szwecja 1976, reż. Bo Widerberg, wyk. Sven Wollter, Eva Remaeus, Thomas Hellberg, Hakan Serner, (120 min.) left|thumb7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial dla dzieci 7.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim. 8.00 Sami o sobie 8.40 Łączy nas Polska - mag. 9.00 Święty (6) - serial sens., W. Brytania 1966 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial obycz., USA 1998 12.30 Z plecakiem i walizką 13.00 Msza św. z TV Polonia 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 Magazyn prawosławny 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dok., Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 Cwał - film obycz., Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Program rozrywkowy 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości 21.40 Podlaski magazyn sportowy 22.00 Gorączka Delty - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk.: Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell (91 min). Policjant z Los Angeles zostaje wysłany do Nowego Orleanu, żeby wyśledził, skąd pochodzi nowy, bardzo niebezpieczny narkotyk. 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial 7.30 Bajki Hektora - serial animowany 8.00 Tam, gdzie biją źródła - program muzyczny 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Koncert życzeń 9.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dokumentalny 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial 12.30 Program sportowy 13.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Zagadki na niedzielę 13.55 Klub globtrotera 14.25 Zagadki na niedzielę 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dokumentalny 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Aktualności 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 Cwał - film obycz., Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Gorączka Delty - film sens., USA 1992. Policjant z Los Angeles zostaje wysłany do Nowego Orleanu, żeby wyśledził, skąd pochodzi nowy, bardzo niebezpieczny narkotyk. 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial 7.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim. 8.00 Kronika świętokrzyska 8.10 Kalejdoskop sportowy 8.30 Kraków pełen nutek 9.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial 12.30 Rola 12.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej 13.00 Z plecakiem i walizką 13.25 Warto wiedzieć 13.30 Wiosna baletowa - rep. kulturalny 14.10 Portrety 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dok., W. Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dok., Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5/6) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Kronika 18.30 Cwał - film obycz., Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.20 Kronika świętokrzyska 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej 22.00 Gorączka Delty - film sens., USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk.: Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell, Linda Dona (91 min) 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 07.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial 07.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim. 08.00 Nowina 08.05 Sanktuaria 08.30 Klub odkrywców 08.45 Telenowyny 09.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.15 Dawniej i dziś 13.30 Magazyn katolicki 14.00 Muzyczne prezenty 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dok., W. Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dok., Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5/6) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Kino wieczorne: Cwał - film obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Telenowyny 22.00 Kino mocne: Gorączka Dety - film sens., USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk.: Rod Masterson, Clyde Jones, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russel 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial dla dzieci, Francja 1992 7.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim., Kanada 2000 8.00 Widnokrąg 8.20 Wyzwanie 8.40 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? 12.35 Medycyna i ty - magazyn 12.50 Program rozrywkowy 13.40 Sport - retransmisje 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dokumentalny, Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5/6) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Teleskop 18.15 Sport - wiadomości 18.20 Teleskop miejski 18.30 Cwał - film obycz., Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Sport weekend - magazyn 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Oto moto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Gorączka Delty - film sens., USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk.: Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell, Linda Dona (91 min) 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Sport - wiadomości 0.50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 07.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial 07.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim. 08.00 Mapa folkloru Podkarpacia 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Czarodziejki (11/13) - serial 12.30 Punkty widzenia - debata regionalna 13.10 Portrety: Andrzej Zarzycki 13.40 Klepisko - koncert 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dok., W. Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dok., Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5/6) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kino wieczorne: Cwał - film obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 Kino mocne: Gorączka Dety - film sens., USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk.: Rod Masterson, Clyde Jones, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russel 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial 7.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim. 8.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.25 Są takie miejsca 8.40 Telenowyny 9.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial 11.30 Czarodziejki (11) - serial 12.30 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn 12.40 Tele motor sport 13.00 Msza Święta 14.10 Z archiwum Kuriera 14.20 Gość WOT 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dok., Wielka Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dokumentalny, Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5/6) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - mag. 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 TV Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat 18.20 Magazyn czytelniczy 18.30 Cwał - film obycz., Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Kościół i świat 21.10 Polski Kodeks Honorowy 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 22.00 Gorączka Delty - film sens., USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa, wyk.: Anthony Edwards, Lance Henriksen, Betsy Russell, Linda Dona (91 min) 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu left|thumb 7.00 Odkrywcy niewiarygodnych tajemnic - serial 7.30 Bajki Hektora - serial anim. 8.00 Twoja TV Wrocław 8.10 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 8.20 Zielona wyspa: Ogród, działka, balkon 8.30 Teraz wieś - magazyn 9.00 Święty (6/43) - serial 10.00 Małe ojczyzny - cykl dok. 10.30 Niefortunna czarownica (1/26) - serial dla dzieci 11.30 Czarodziejki (11/13) - serial 12.30 Weekend, weekend - magazyn 14.30 Na wolności: Operacja Lemur - serial dok., W. Brytania 1999 15.25 Klasztory polskie - serial dok., Polska 15.55 Dziewczyny z placu Hiszpańskiego 3 (5/6) - serial 16.45 Gościniec - magazyn 17.15 Recital Aloszy Awdiejewa 18.00 Fakty 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.20 Twoja TV Wrocław 18.30 Cwał - film obycz., Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk.: Maja Komorowska, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Karolina Wajda, Piotr Adamczyk (90 min) 20.00 Sport - sprawozdanie 21.00 Tele - Sport - magazyn 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Sportowe wydarzenie tygodnia 22.00 Gorączka Delty - film sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Fischa 23.35 Magazyn piłkarski 0.05 Zakończenie programu